The present invention relates to food holding vessels and other utensils and is characterized in the provision of a simple and economical food temperature indicating means showing limiting safety conditions to be observed before dispensing or consuming the food contained or held on such utensil.
It is an important object of the invention to signal over- or under-heating of food by a dramatic color change at predetermined upper and lower critical temperature limits to inform a server or consumer of food when the food (including beverages as well as solid foods) is best suited for consumption.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a reliable, repeatably operating signal, consistent with the preceding object.
It is a further object of the invention to provide highly visualizable, unmistakable signal consistent with one or both of the preceding objects.
It is a further object of the invention to signal distribution of temperatures as well as indicate temperature at any given location consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a practical microwave oven temperature sensor consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.